Contactor devices including arc suppression means and fuse protection have been known heretofore. For example, J. K. Penrod Pat. No. 4,025,820, dated May 24, 1977, shows an electrical contactor device having a solid state arc suppression circuit connected either directly in parallel with the main relay contacts or connected in series with a protection circuit across the main relay contacts. The main relay has not only main contacts for closing the load circuit but first auxiliary contacts for gating the arc suppression circuit and second auxiliary contacts for operating an auxiliary relay which operates the protection circuit. A first alternating current power supply supplies the load and a second alternating current power source supplies the relays. The protection circuit includes a fuse that blows in the event the solid state devices in the arc suppression circuit become short circuited and opens a contact to disconnect the second alternating current power source from the relays thereby to prevent operation of the contactor device. This prior art contactor device has certain disadvantages in that it not only is rather complex in structure but also it provides no protection in case the power circuit to the load should fail. Accordingly, it has been found desirable to provide a D.C. power controller with improved fuse protection.